


It's a Jersey Thing

by watcherswatchers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink (mentioned), First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jersey, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Virginity Kink, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Ryan unlocked the door and pulled it open, forgetting to hide himself for decency’s sake. “Hey, come on in.”Shane smiled at Ryan. “You look tired,” he said before looking at Ryan’s… outfit. He swallowed hard and looked back up at Ryan’s face, his smile a little more forced. “Got a movie picked out yet?”Ryan shifted his weight, hiding his bare legs as well as he could. “Well I uh— I forgot that it was movie night, so I didn’t—”“Is that why you’re wearing a jersey dress?”Ryan squeaked. “It’s not a dress!”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	It's a Jersey Thing

Ryan was wrestling his pants off and threw them in the corner of his room. He stripped off his jersey and his undershirt, tossing the undershirt to the floor and pulling the jersey back on. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He just wanted to veg out on his couch, maybe pop some corn, watch a movie. His roommates were gone for the week and Ryan had the house to himself so he sprawled out across the couch in nothing but his briefs and the jersey he’d worn to work that morning. The jersey material was soft and breathable and no pants was obviously better than pants, right?

Ryan laid on the couch and sighed. He should’ve made popcorn before he sat down. Now he didn’t want get up. He reached for the remote and scrolled through his movies, looking for something he wanted to watch. Really, he just wanted to sleep but if he slept now, he’d be up all night and then he’d be tired at work tomorrow and it was all just— It was better to try and watch the movie.

The opening scene came up on the screen and Ryan sighed, pausing it. Yeah he really wanted to get popcorn now. He pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen. He was contemplating committing sacrilege and just microwaving some popcorn when someone knocked at the door.

Ryan sighed and walked over, looking through the peephole and seeing Shane’s big ol’ noggin right there in front of him. Oh shit, had he forgotten their movie night? What night was it?

“Ry?” Shane called through the door, knocking again.

Ryan unlocked the door and pulled it open, forgetting to hide himself for decency’s sake. “Hey, come on in.”

Shane smiled at Ryan. “You look tired,” he said before looking at Ryan’s… outfit. He swallowed hard and looked back up at Ryan’s face, his smile a little more forced. “Got a movie picked out yet?”

Ryan shifted his weight, hiding his bare legs as well as he could. “Well I uh— I forgot that it was movie night, so I didn’t—”

“Is that why you’re wearing a jersey dress?”

Ryan squeaked. “It’s not a dress!”

Shane laughed, his eyes crinkling. “No, I know little guy. But you’ve got to admit, it uh—” Shane gestured down at Ryan. The jersey fell low beyond his hips and halfway down his thighs. “It’s quite the look.”

Ryan flushed. “A purely unintentional one, I promise.” Shane hummed and Ryan could feel the blush spreading to his ears. “Okay well now that I’ve shown you more of my legs than you expected tonight, I’m going to get some pants on. Feel free to start popping some corn or… yeah.”

Shane followed Ryan as he went to his bedroom, stopping just short of the door. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, you know.” Shane walked a bit closer to Ryan. “In fact, it’s— you know— it’s uh, a good look on you.”

Ryan grabbed at his jersey and fisted it in his hands anxiously. “No I—”

Shane leaned against the doorjamb and folded his arms. “Ry, do you want to put pants on or are you doing it because you think you have to?”

“Well why would I just sit around with no pants on when company’s here?”

Shane laughed and set his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Okay, you and I both know that I’m not just any company. C’mon I’m your best friend. We’ve changed in front of each other. I’ve seen you more undressed this, Ry. Come back to the living room and stay comfortable.”

Ryan scratched his neck, thinking. “Promise it won’t get weird.”

“No weirder than normal,” Shane said, holding his hand up as if giving an oath. “Promise. I’ll just go make the popcorn, alright?” Shane ruffled Ryan’s hair before walking away to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

Ryan stood in his bedroom thinking. He _really_ didn’t want to put on pants, but Shane— wouldn’t it be weird? This is the guy he’s been crushing on since the very beginning. Ryan didn’t know if he could keep his feelings to himself if he was half naked, sharing the couch with Shane. Well… not really half, Ryan supposed, but it was the principle of the thing.

Fuck it. Ryan didn’t want pants, he was in his own home, and Shane seemed to be fine with it. And it’s not like he was just… flopping out. The jersey covered his underwear at the very least so it’s not like he was indecent. Ryan looked at the pair of pants on his floor and looked away, walking out the door. If Shane was fine with it, so was he.

Ryan walked out to the kitchen where Shane had started popping popcorn on the stovetop. “One day I’m gonna buy a place with a fireplace for the sole purpose of popping popcorn on it. Seems like it’d be fun.”

Shane laughed. “A house with a fireplace in California? Do you think any semi-cheap modern home would have a fireplace?”

“I’ll save up money,” Ryan said, leaning back against the counter. “It doesn’t have to be a modern place.”

“Ah,” Shane said and Ryan looked at him, squinting.

“What do you mean, ‘ah’? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh I just figured you’d want a modern home. What if you get an older house and it’s got ghouls in it? Or g-g-g-g-ghosts?”

Ryan shrugged. “Then I’ll be able to get proof while sitting on my own couch. Perfect. I’m not a baby, Shane.” It might’ve been Ryan’s imagination but he was sure Shane’s eyes raked up his body.

“You’re not a baby; I never said you were. But you _are_ very easily spooked.”

Ryan crossed his arms pouting. “So what?”

The corn started popping in the pot and the smell of popcorn filled the kitchen. “Nothing, I just figured you’d want a more modern home that’s all. I do enjoy the feeling of popping popcorn over a fire, you know. Have since I read Farmer Boy in fourth grade.” Shane opened the cover on the pot and looked for any un-popped kernels. He grabbed a bowl from Ryan’s cupboard and set it on the counter. “Could be fun.”

“You ever thought of what kinda house you’d want? Like, if you had money to buy your own house, what kinda house would you buy? What would you look for? Like I’d want a big yard for kids and a basketball net on the garage, fireplace.”

Shane shook the popcorn into the bowl. “Calm, peaceful. You know.”

“I’m gonna find you an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere,” Ryan said, nudging Shane with his shoulder. “Just two Bigfoots out knocking about in the wild.”

“Two?”

“Of course,” Ryan said seriously. “You can’t think you’d be the only Sasquatch out in those woods.”

Shane huffed a laugh and reached past Ryan to grab a spoon, brushing Ryan’s legs in the process. Ryan’s body pushed towards Shane’s hand unwittingly as Shane’s hand swept his jersey back. “Ope, sorry.”

Ryan shifted away to let Shane into the drawer and reached up to grab the cheese powder. Shane’s fingers brushed his as he grabbed the powder from Ryan’s hand. Ryan wasn’t going to have a crisis here. He was fine. His heart was racing for completely unrelated reasons. It had nothing to do with the fact that Shane was touching bare skin he’d never touched before.

“So what movie did you turn on? I saw the tv on when I walked in but it was sorta between screens.”

Ryan glanced over at the tv and scratched at the back of his neck. “Honestly I was just going to start at Toy Story and work my way through those until I passed out on the couch. I kinda forgot it was movie night.”

Shane laughed. “Yeah you said that. Plus the lack of pants gave that one away a little bit.”

Ryan’s ears felt like they were burning as he blushed. “Sue me for wanting to not wear pants in the comfort of my own home.” He was leaning over his counter, vaguely aware that his ass was hanging out. He stood up and shivered as the jersey fell loose around his thighs again. If girls felt like this while wearing dresses, he got it. Ryan had a new understanding. The hem tightened on his thighs when he walked but the loose fabric left him more than enough room to move.

“If I sued you for that, it’d be a little hypocritical, wouldn’t it? I don’t think anyone likes wearing pants if they don’t have to. All the defense would have to do is be like ‘your Honor, Mr Madej also doesn’t wear pants in his own house,’ and the case would be thrown out like that.” Shane popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and chewed it. “Could use more cheese, I think, what about you?” Shane grabbed a piece of popcorn and held it in front of Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan took the piece from Shane’s fingers and tasted it, nodding. “Yeah, more cheese. Cheese me up big guy.”

Ryan definitely wasn’t having a crisis. Especially with Shane’s fingers so close to his mouth. He was only eating popcorn out of the hand of the guy he’d had a crush on for years, no big deal. Completely platonic. Just guys being dudes.

Shane popped another piece in his mouth and nodded. “Yeah, that’s better.” He held out another piece and Ryan took it with his hand this time. No need to tempt the devil in side him, asking to suck on Shane’s fingers.

The devil made sense and Shane wasn’t helping.

Ryan walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of sodas, bringing them to the living room while Shane followed him with the popcorn bowl. Maybe Shane should have been in front, Ryan thought. Ryan turned around as he walked and saw Shane staring at his— legs? ass? “How far is my ass hanging out right now?”

Shane’s face jerked up to meet Ryan’s, his cheeks tinted pink as he realized he’d gotten caught. “Oh you know… a less than normal amount for someone wearing a shirt.”

Ryan nodded and sat down on the couch. He grabbed for the remote and pointed it at the tv. “Hey wait a second, asshole!” Shane burst out laughing and Ryan glared at him. “It’s an oversized jersey.”

“Of course!” Shane said through the laughter.

“I’m not short!”

“I never said you were.”

Ryan glared at Shane and took the popcorn bowl, setting it on his lap. “Since I’m so short, and your long limbs can reach _so_ much farther, I get popcorn privileges and you have to reach.”

Shane shook his head and dropped onto the couch, reaching from his side over to Ryan’s lap with ease. “Oh, the inhumanity. My arm shall never recover from this great reach.”

“You’re a dick,” Ryan said laughing. He looked at Toy Story pulled up on the screen and stared. “So what do you want to watch?”

“This is fine,” Shane said, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it.

Ryan went back to the menu and scrolled through movies. “No, dude that’s just what I was going to watch until I passed out. We can watch something else.”

Shane reached over and jerked the remote from Ryan’s grip— “hey!”— and scrolled back up to Toy Story. “You turned it on because you were tired and wanted something calm and that’s what we can watch. You could’ve told me you didn’t want movie night though. Even when I was standing at your door you coulda been like ‘hey Shane, I’m kinda zonked. Can we not do this tonight?’ and I would’ve been like ‘oh sure, Ryan! No problem buddy!’ because you’re my best friend and I care about your wellbeing.”

“I mean… I was making the popcorn anyway and you drove all the way here…” Ryan set the popcorn between them and rest his head on the back of the couch. “If I fall asleep, you can put your own movie on or something. And feel free to spend the night. You can use my bed, sheets are clean.” Ryan yawned so wide, his jaw cracked.

“Ry, just go to sleep man.” Shane slapped a hand on Ryan’s thigh as he normally would, except this time, half his hand hit bare skin.

Ryan didn’t move for a second as his brain malfunctioned. “Yeah but that’d be rude.”

Shane pressed play on the movie and Ryan settled into the couch, his eyes glued to the bright opening sequence. “Yeah because you’ve never been rude to me before. Like we don’t make a living off being rude to each other for views. Our entire friendship is based off being ill-mannered to the other but make it funny.”

Ryan hummed sleepily, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Yeah but that’s— I don’t want to be rude to you all the time, you know? Because then you’ll get sick of me.”

Shane smiled softly at Ryan, his eyes full of… affection? No, couldn’t be. Maybe it was pity, or incredulousness at Ryan’s stupidity. It kinda looked like when Ryan said something on Unsolved and Shane went ‘oh Ryan.’

“I’ll never get sick of you,” Shane said. “Promise.”

Ryan hummed contentedly as he watched the movie. His heart rate calmed down as the movie kept going. The popcorn in the bowl disappeared and Shane set the bowl on the end table. Ryan shuffled down in his seat, his body sinking into the cushions. He tossed his legs up on Shane’s lap as he always did without a second thought and set his head on the arm of the couch.

Shane set his hand on Ryan’s calf— because where else was he going to put it— and his thumb rubbed circles on Ryan’s knee. They were halfway through the movie, Ryan had sunk far enough into the couch that the back of his jersey had rode up, revealing tight black briefs. Shane bit his lip to keep from moaning. Fuck, it was time to own up.

“Hey, Ry?”

Ryan hummed sleepily, turning to look at Shane. His hair was messy around his face and his eyes were heavy with sleep.

“Remember how I promised I wasn’t gonna make this any weirder than normal? I think I’m gonna do that.” Shane stared at his hand on Ryan’s leg as Ryan sat up to look at him.

“Shane?”

Shane looked at Ryan sheepishly. “I’m not good with feelings words or emotions so stick with me for a bit, okay?”

Ryan nodded and shifted, setting his hand on Shane’s. “You can tell me anything you know. I won’t think any different of you for showing more than one human emotion,” he teased. He looked more awake now, at least, and Shane wasn’t afraid of him falling asleep now.

“It just seems fair since you were passing out and I’m probably gonna be spending the night. I don’t think it’s the sort of thing that’ll change anything but— You never know, you know?” Shane looked away from Ryan’s face to where their hands were touching and sighed. “I like you. Kind of a lot. And I never planned on telling you ever because we’re best friends and that’s not what best friends do but you’ve had your ass right up against my leg here when you were laying down and I was getting a whole look at your ass and it’s— It didn’t feel right to fall asleep here feeling like I feel and I’m not wanting to make you uncomfortable with that, especially since I’m over here having very queer feelings for you and you’re walking around half naked.” Shane took a deep breath. “So… there’s that.”

Ryan swallowed hard, thoughts racing through his head. “Are we talking like… pants feelings like or like—?”

“No like… heart and brain feelings,” Shane said, “and a little bit of pants feelings.”

Ryan nodded. “Nice.”

Shane huffed a laugh incredulously. “I share actual real feelings I’m actively experiencing with you and all you can say is ‘nice’? Not even like… thanks but no homo?”

“‘Thanks but full homo' is more like it,” Ryan said. “I’ve been having a crisis since I accidentally opened the door pants-less and only like… ten percent of that was opening the door pants-less. The other ninety has been thinking about you seeing me pants-less and watching your hands and thinking about how much I like you in a heart and brains and pants feeling way. And then you put popcorn in my mouth with your hands and it sparked a lot more thoughts. Like how badly I wanted to suck on your fingers. But I also thought about how much I love you cooking in my kitchen and how I want to see that every day for the rest of my life.” Ryan’s cheeks were tinged pink, a little embarrassed for sharing such deep feelings. “So yeah.”

“I thought about shoving you against the counter out there,” Shane admitted, “especially once you bent over.”

“You should’ve,” Ryan said.

Shane laughed. “Didn’t want to burn the popcorn. The smell would linger.”

Ryan looked at Shane in silence for a moment. He scooted his hips so his ass was back against Shane’s leg. “So how’re you feeling about my ass on you again?”

“A lot less guilty, I’ve got to say.” Shane set his hand more surely on Ryan’s leg, on his thigh this time. “C’mon, you’re tired. You should rest.”

Ryan burst out laughing. “Yeah fuck that; I’m not tired now.” He pulled his legs back and tossed himself into Shane’s lap. “This okay?”

Shane nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

“Good because this is years of feelings finally culminating the way I wanted them to.”

Shane set one hand on Ryan’s hip and brought the other up to cradle Ryan’s face. “I’m gonna kiss you, so if you don’t want that you should— you should probably say something.” He paused for a second while Ryan raised his eyebrow, a dare if Shane had ever seen one. Shane shook his head and pulled Ryan in, their mouths gentle.

It was tentative and sweet and it was the perfect first kiss. Shane pulled back and opened his eyes to see Ryan’s delicately closed. Ryan sighed and opened his, joyful to see Shane’s already looking back at him.

“So.”

“So,” Shane parrots, a smile on his face.

“I’m going to make out with you now, so if you don’t want that, you should— you should probably say something,” Ryan teased, leaning in.

Shane met him halfway, his hand moving from Ryan’s chin to Ryan’s hair. His fingers twined themselves and tugged on the strands. Ryan whined against Shane’s lips, his body leaning against him. Shane’s other hand moved from Ryan’s hip to hike up the jersey. His hand squeezes Ryan’s ass and Ryan moans, grinding down against him.

Ryan pulled back, breathless. “Definitely not tired now,” he whispered.

Shane reached over and grabbed the remote, shutting the tv off. “If we’re going to sit here and make out, I refuse the truth be that we made out while watching Toy Story.” He tossed the remote off to the side where it clattered to the floor. “Now we may continue,” he said, grabbing Ryan’s ass with both hands.

Ryan tugged at Shane’s shirt, pulling him forward only to push him down on the couch. Shane’s head fell just short of one armrest and his legs came up to sprawl over the other.

Ryan growled. “You can help us both by fucking _moving_.”

Shane smirked and bucked his hips up against Ryan as he used his feet to push him back up in place. “Better?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah,” he gasped, grinding back down against Shane’s lap. His cock was hard through his jeans and Ryan couldn’t help but imagine what it’d feel like inside him. He thought about the lube he knew someone had left in the coffee table drawer. He’d never fingered himself but… it couldn’t be all that bad, right?

Shane fisted his hand in Ryan’s hair and pulled him back down into a kiss, his tongue teasing at Ryan’s lips. He groaned as his tongue teased against Ryan’s. “Fuck Ry, you feel so good,” he rasped. “I’ve thought about this for so long.”

“Just like this?” Ryan asked, smirking.

Shane grabbed Ryan’s briefs by the back of the waistband and tugged them up, the underwear bunching up against Ryan’s ass. “Not quite,” Shane said as Ryan cried out. “God you look so good.”

“You look like a fucking wet dream,” Ryan said. He tugged the jersey up over his hips and showed the hard bulge in his briefs. There was a wet spot just below the waistband and Shane brought his hand up to thumb at the head of Ryan’s cock.

“You’re not dreaming but fuck you’re so wet.” Shane adjusted Ryan’s cock through his underwear, the head poking out just past the waist band.

“Shane?” Ryan said, his voice low. “If we’re gonna— if this is gonna be a thing, it’s gotta be a serious thing.”

Shane brushed a thumb against Ryan’s bottom lip. “Yeah?”

Ryan nodded. “I’m not— I’ve been in love with you for too long to just… to not be serious.”

“I can be serious. I _am_ serious. I’m seriously in love with you.” Shane brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in Ryan’s face. “Kissing, sex, dates, sign me up baby!”

Ryan leaned in and kissed Shane, his hands threading into Shane’s hair. Shane’s hands were running up and down Ryan’s thighs. “You know,” Ryan murmured, “your emotional honesty is pretty hot.”

“I’ll make sure I bust out an extra emotion every so often for you, just to really get your engine roaring. Maybe two even.”

Ryan laughed and pressed a kiss to Shane’s neck. “Ooh baby,” he joked. He trailed kisses up Shane’s neck to his jaw, sucking a bruise into the underside.

Shane groaned and ground his cock up against Ryan. “We are working professionals, Ryan.”

“If you were normal person height, no one would hardly even see that,” Ryan said. His fingers reached down to tug at the buttons on Shane’s shirt and push it off his shoulders. “I hate that you dress in so many layers. It’s so fucking hot in California. Why are you wearing two layers right now?” 

“I’m dedicated to my aesthetic,” Shane said. “Who am I if not emotionally repressed midwestern Sasquatch?” He sat up and pulled the flannel off, tossing it on the floor.

“Could be my boyfriend or… partner,” Ryan said, undoing the belt on Shane’s pants before halting. “I mean— you could. You know, if you want to.”

Shane flipped them over before Ryan could figure out what was happening and pressed him into the couch. “Absolutely,” he growled. “I’ve finally gotten you where I want you. There’s no way I’m letting you go now.”

Ryan grinned at Shane, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He pushed Shane off him, tossing him to the floor where he landed with a groan. “Race you to the bedroom.”

Shane scurried to his feet, his socks slipping on the floor. “You’re a cheat,” he said, reaching out to grab Ryan. He’d been so close to the bedroom door and now he was pressed against the wall. Their bodies were flush together and Ryan’s eyes felt heavy with lust. Shane was stronger than he looked and it was kinda hot.

“Wanna ride you,” Ryan gasped. Shane was pressing hot open mouthed kisses to Ryan’s neck. His hands were grabbing at Shane’s arms, his shoulders, his back, anywhere he could reach. He wanted to feel every last part of him. Shane leaned back and Ryan groaned.

“What?” Ryan’s breathing was heavy and his cheeks were bright red as Shane looked at him. “Ry what did you say? C’mon baby, you can tell me.”

Ryan took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his heart from exploding out of his chest. “I wanna ride you. Wanna open myself up and ride your cock.”

Shane hummed, pleased with the thought as he rolled his cock against Ryan’s stomach. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Ryan grabbed at Shane before he could pull away and tugged his t-shirt over his head. “Waiting for you to get naked.” Ryan dropped the t-shirt on the floor and started walking backwards to his room, tugging Shane along by the belt loops. His hands fumbled with the button as he fell back on the bed and Shane laughed.

“Eager?”

Ryan pushed Shane’s pants and boxers down to his ankles and nudged Shane to step out of them. “Just worried for your pants’ wellbeing. It looked like they were about to burst at the seams there.”

Shane kicked the clothes out of the way and climbed on the bed, towering over Ryan. He pushed Ryan back on the bed and tugged at the waistband of his underwear. Ryan pushed his hips up and Shane pulled them down, grinning at how they were still caught in his ass cheeks from earlier. “Maybe I’ll pocket these,” he said, twirling them on his finger. “Think I should keep them as a souvenir?”

“You’ve already got me as a souvenir. What do you need my underwear for?”

Shane straddled Ryan’s lap and sat down on his thighs. He wrapped the underwear around his cock and stroked himself, staring directly at Ryan. “For when I really miss you,” he teased. He dropped the underwear on the floor and leaned in to kiss Ryan.

“You’re so unbelievably hot,” Ryan said against Shane’s lips. He sat up and reached for the hem of his jersey, intending to pull it up over his head.

Shane’s hands reached out to stop him. “I wanna fuck you in your pretty little dress, princess.”

Ryan squeaked in surprise but nodded. “Except I thought we agreed I was riding you.” He wrapped his legs around Shane’s legs and flipped them over, Shane landing in the center of the bed.

“Ryan, right now you could do just about anything to me that you want and I’d be agreeable.” Shane said, looking up at Ryan with a look of reverence.

Ryan flushed and reached over to the nightstand drawer to pull out his supplies— lube, a condom, and a package of handy wipes. He tossed the condom at Shane, hitting him in the chest. “Only if you want it,” Ryan said, squeezing some lube on his fingers. “I’m clean.”

“Cleanup’s a bitch,” Shane said. “You might want it anyway.”

Ryan straddled Shane’s lap and propped himself up on his hands and knees. He reached back and pressed at himself with one finger, his breath leaving him in pants. Shane watched him as he ground back on his own fingers. He grabbed the base of his cock. Watching Ryan like this was only going to finish things before they really got started.

“You done this before?” Shane asked, his voice cracking in desperation.

“No” Ryan said, his voice hoarse with desperation. His finger curled inside him, pushing at his rim. His cock bucked against Shane’s thigh as he added a second finger. “But I thought about it. Thought about you. Bought plugs to try it out even.”

“Christ, Ry.”

“First finger just fit fine,” he said. “But this second one’s definitely stretching,” he moaned. He looked at Shane’s cock, hard and red against his stomach. “But today’s the day.” He whimpered as his hips rocked back.

“You’re so gorgeous right now, Ry. Absolutely ethereal.”

Ryan laughed breathlessly. “I’m sure you say that to all the people who finger themselves for you.”

“You say that like it’s been an extensive list. No just a few, but you? Angelic like this. Your eyes are gorgeous on any other day but like this? Full of bliss and looking like you’ve already been fucked? Exquisite. Your lips—” Shane brushed his thumb over Ryan’s lips. Ryan’s tongue darted out to lick up its length and suck Shane’s finger in his mouth. “Fuck, Ryan.”

Ryan sucked on Shane’s thumb, biting it before pulling off with a pop. He shot forward and reached for Shane’s other fingers. Shane took a shaky breath and thrust his fingers in Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s eyes closed as his tongue curled around them. His eyes open for a second and rolled as he eased his ring finger alongside the first two. Ryan rocked back on his fingers and forward onto Shane’s. The stretch burned so good. Why hadn’t he tried this before?

Ryan eased Shane’s finger from his lips, a strand of drool rolling down his chin. “Can you grab me a wipe?” Ryan asked, leaning forward off his fingers. “I think I’m stretched enough.”

Shane scrambled for the pack of wipes beside his head and pulled one out, handing it to Ryan.

“Thanks,” he said, wiping his hands before tossing the wipe on the nightstand. He moved back up Shane’s body and kissed his cheek. Shane wrapped his hand in Ryan’s hair and maneuvered him where he wanted him.

Ryan was moving his hands far too much, Shane thought, until Ryan’s hand wrapped slick around his cock. Shane groaned, his mouth haphazardly reaching for Ryan’s. Their kisses were desperate, their tongues danced with each other..

The light was getting low in Ryan’s room as evening fell. The golden rays of sunset lit up Ryan’s body as he placed himself over Shane’s cock. The head of Shane’s cock pressed at Ryan’s ass and he gasped in a sharp breath.

“Hey, take it slow, okay? We’ve got all night.” Shane’s hands were on Ryan’s hips, not moving him, but a comfortable grounding pleasure. “Are you sure you’re stretched enough?”

Ryan rocked his hips, taking Shane in bit by bit, but he was surely not taking his time. His ass took in Shane’s cock until he was pressed flush against Shane’s pelvis.

Shane’s heart was thrumming in his chest. Ryan’s mouth was slack, his eyes heavy and glassy. His lips were thick and red from biting at them when he prepped himself. Shane cupped Ryan’s face and brushed a thumb over his cheekbone. “You good?”

Ryan nodded. “I was gonna— I should’ve stretched more I think. I wanted to ride you hard but now I’m— I think I want it to be sweeter than that.” Ryan huffed out a short laugh. “I’m also not sure my ass can take too much.”

Shane smiled. “It’ll be sweet because it’s us. You and me, Ghoul Boys forever.”

“Butt buddies now too,” Ryan said, grinning. “My ass is currently all over your dick.”

Shane laughed, pulling Ryan’s shoulders down and Ryan whimpered as Shane’s cock shifted inside him. “I will pay you actual money to not refer to us as butt buddies. You’re so much more to me than that.”

Ryan grabbed at Shane’s hands and used them to balance himself. His thighs clenched Shane’s torso as he pushed himself up. It took time for him to figure out a rhythm but Shane watched him patiently. This was more erotic than anyone he’d been with before, no matter their skill level.

Ryan chuckled, embarrassed. “It’s uh— It’s a lot different being on this side.” He ground his hips as he shifted to a better position and Shane choked back a groan.

“You’re doing great,” Shane rasped desperately. Shane’s cock was stretching Ryan enough where it was almost painful and Ryan couldn’t get enough of it. “Think you’ll be able to fit that plug now?”

Ryan’s breathing shuddered as he rode Shane’s cock. His body was growing more and more sure of the movements. He leaned back, grabbing Shane’s thighs. His hips ground down against Shane, his ass bouncing off Shane’s pelvis. The new angle made Ryan noisy, a whine being pushed from him as Shane’s cock thrust against his prostate.

Shane took the jersey and shoved it up Ryan’s chest, wrestling it out of the way. Ryan’s abs looked fucking decadent. His muscles were contracting as he moved, his thighs clenching against Shane’s sides. Shane’s fingers moved over Ryan’s chest and Ryan leaned forward again, pushing his chest into Shane’s hands.

“Please touch me,” Ryan whispered, his voice wavering. “Fuck Shane, please.” Ryan balanced himself, his hands planted on Shane’s chest as his hips started moving faster. His muscles were starting to get used to the motion and god, the feeling of Shane inside him was indescribable.

Shane’s hands danced around Ryan’s nipples, mapping out the expanse of his muscles. “You know,” Shane said, “I get why da Vinci modeled Jesus after his hot boyfriend. I probably would too if he looked half as good as you.”

Ryan laughed. “You gonna paint me as Jesus? Is that what I’m supposed to be gathering from this?”

“Closer to an accurate skin color, I’d imagine.” Shane’s eyes were twinkling. Even now, their banter never ceased. “But no. I’m just saying with such a gorgeous muse, how could he use anyone else as a model, you know? I get it. And like I said, especially if he looked even half as beautiful as you do.”

Ryan’s thighs were starting to ache. He groaned; he wasn’t nearly close enough yet. “Think I’m gonna tap out,” he said. “My thighs can’t take much more of this.”

Shane laughed and tapped Ryan’s thigh. “Get on the bed,” he said.

“Oh thank god,” Ryan laughed. He climbed off Shane, gasping as the head of Shane’s cock left him. _That_ was a new feeling for sure.

Shane’s body loomed over Ryan’s. Ryan’s arms hung above his head, his body limp on the mattress. “You’re never going to skip leg day now, are you?”

“If I ride your dick every day, can that be my workout instead?”

Shane pushed Ryan’s jersey back up from where it fell when they moved. He wrapped his lips around Ryan’s nipple and bit hard before pulling off. Ryan’s hands moved to clench the back of Shane’s head.

“Knew it wasn’t just a bit,” Shane whispered.

“Oh fuck off, like you don’t like your nipples played with. I’m sure if I played with your nipples too, you’d cream your jeans.”

Shane’s eyes brightened mischievously. “You think I can make you cum just from playing with your tits?”

Ryan’s breathing was hard as Shane’s tongue traced around his areola. “I’m sure you could. But I’m not above begging you to fuck me.”

Shane laughed. “So needy.” He sat back on his heels and held Ryan’s cock. Ryan sat up to look at him, his eyes wild with desire. Shane spit, his spit running down to meet his hand on Ryan’s cock and stroked him slowly.

Ryan’s head fell back in the mattress. “I wanna cum with you in me. Please Shane. Fuck me.” He reached down and took Shane’s cock in his hands and writhed down until Shane’s cock was pressed against his ass.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you? It’s your first time taking a cock and you just can’t get enough.” Shane sounded like he was insulting him but he was more enthralled than anything. “God you look so good, Ry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your cheeks flush this much and now it goes down your whole body. Shane rolled his hips forward carefully, his cock pushing slowly into Ryan’s ass. He let go of Ryan’s cock and Ryan whimpered. “Just grabbing more lube, baby.”

Shane popped open the lube bottle and drizzled the cold lube right against Ryan’s asshole, delighted in the way Ryan’s hole puckered around him.

“Fuck me now, please.” Ryan’s words came out as a whine. “Please Shane, sir, daddy, master. C’mon what do I have to say to get you to fuck me?”

Shane rolled his eyes fondly as he looked down at Ryan. “If you’d stop being so impatient, I was getting there.” He stared at Ryan and winked. “Though any of the above is fine with me.” If Ryan’s cheeks could get any more flushed, they would have, and Shane laughed. “You’re adorable.”

“I am not!”

“You are. And I’ll use a thesaurus worth of words to make you understand that.” Shane finally, _finally_ began moving his hips, rolling them slowly against Ryan. “You’re it for me, you know. If this doesn’t work out, I’ll become a hermit, live in the mountains somewhere.”

“Become a local cryptid,” Ryan shot back. “But that’s not gonna happen. You’re it for me too.” Ryan wrapped his legs around Shane’s waist, hooking his ankles together. “Though if we do end up living in some cabin in the woods, you know, maybe that could still happen.”

Shane laughed. “Local man sees Sasquatch.”

Ryan keened as Shane’s cock his his prostate. Shane’s eyes glimmered and he kept thrusting just as he was. “Local man fucks Sasquatch,” he said breathlessly. “Ryan Bergara claims “his cock damn near split me in half.” Ryan reached down to grab his cock, stroking it in time with Shane’s thrusts. “Fuck, Shane, I’m so close.”

Shane knocked Ryan’s hand out of the way and stroked Ryan off himself. “Mr Bergara,” he said with a stupid, godawful accent that Ryan couldn’t get enough of. “Do you have plans to fuck this Sasquatch again?”

Ryan’s laughed turned into a gasping moan as his body tensed, his hand pulling Shane down to his lips. Cum spurt across his stomach, splattering the jersey still bunched up by his shoulders. Shane thrust harder as he watched Ryan’s face. His mouth fell slack, his lips slightly open. His eyes were heavy but stayed open to stare at Shane’s. Shane began pounding him relentlessly. His hand came off Ryan’s hand when Ryan slapped at it, heading towards the wrong side of overstimulation. He grabbed Ryan’s thighs, his hips, trying to get the best leverage he could.

Ryan relaxed back into the mattress. “Absolutely. Gonna fuck him every change I get.”

Shane stared at Ryan’s face, his eyes glassy. “Fuck Ry, I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up.” Shane’s hips were stuttering, his thrusts erratic and deep.

“Do it,” Ryan urged. “Fill me up.”

Shane’s hips slammed against Ryan once more, grunting. He closed his eyes and let out a long, low groan as his hands tightened on Ryan’s hips. His eyes opened and he stared at Ryan. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes tired.

Ryan reached up and pushed Shane’s hair away from his face. “You’re all sweaty,” he teased.

Shane laughed. “You’re one to talk.” He leaned in and kissed Ryan, projecting every feeling into the kiss. He sat up carefully. “So much for clean sheets.”

Ryan sat up, cum sliding down his chest. “You’re one to talk. It’s your sweat and nastiness too.”

“I didn’t say it was nasty,” Shane argued. “Never said it was nasty.”

Ryan pulled the jersey off over his head and wiped at the cum on his stomach. “I’m gonna hate myself for that on laundry day,” he said, tossing it to the pile he’d left in the corner earlier. “Also sex is just kinda inherently nasty. I have lube and cum all over my thighs right now. And we’re both sweating like pigs.”

Shane laughed and climbed off the bed, reaching for Ryan’s hand. Ryan’s legs were wobbly and Shane smirked, barely holding back a laugh.

“Nothing from you, peanut gallery.”

Shane laughed again. “I didn’t say anything! I was merely going to suggest a shower!”

Ryan glared at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“I was! Okay I was also gonna laugh but the shower was my main motive.” Shane leaned in and kissed Ryan. “I’ll even give you a piggy back if you want.”

Ryan pulled Shane back onto the bed, where Shane landed on top of him with a loud ‘oof!’ “Or we could just make out here and shower in like… ten minutes.”

Shane rolled them over so Ryan was on top of him again. “You know, I’m pretty sure my schedule is clear for the night. It doesn’t have to be just ten minutes.”

Ryan pressed a kiss to Shane’s forehead. “If you stay the night, I’ll try to blow you in the morning.”

Shane laughed. “Not if I blow you first,” he teased.

Ryan shook his head, a huge grin on his face. “I’ve even got some more jerseys. You know, if that’s your thing.”

Shane ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and tugged on it gently. “You’re my thing, you idiot.”

Ryan blushed but slapped at Shane’s chest. “Shut the fuck up, dude.” He shifted his body down Shane’s and sat on his thigh. He leaned down and rest his head on Shane’s shoulder. “You’re my thing, too.”


End file.
